


【授翻】Loosen Up

by Just_FantaSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), No underage, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_FantaSea/pseuds/Just_FantaSea
Summary: 绝地圣殿里的每一个学徒都悄悄地、或者光明正大地，梦想着成为安纳金·天行者的徒弟。而他竟然选了那个看上去气呼呼的，游离于武士团之外的小家伙，这让所有人大吃一惊——尤其是欧比旺。所以，如果他觉得有点压力，怎么能怪他呢？或者：安纳金提醒欧比旺无论他多大了，都会需要一点来自师父的帮助。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 16





	【授翻】Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loosen Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139666) by [MarchofBirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchofBirds/pseuds/MarchofBirds). 



> 原作者note：Obikin里的age swap太少啦，所以我想大家可能会喜欢这个。  
> 原作者汤：http://marchofbirds.tumblr.com/
> 
> 译者的话：我爱小王！我圆梦逆师徒！

当欧比旺沿着长廊走向他和师父共同居住的公寓时，他心里担心极了*。在刚刚的谈话中，温度大师 _微妙地_ 提到了学徒试炼，知道欧比旺会注意到。这是几个月来委员会第三次向他提起学徒试炼了。更不用说他的师父了，每次有人提到这个话题时，他都露出会意的微笑。全圣殿最聪明的学徒，欧比旺的名声可不是空穴来风，他不需要动用绝地感官就能察觉到这些暗示。

欧比旺快24岁了，他知道自己即将迎来学徒试炼。一想到这件事，他心里就充满了期待和恐惧。他觉得自己还没准备好，此时此刻他怀疑自己永远都无法做好准备。武士们和大师们都告诉他成为安纳金的学徒后他有了大大的提升。但他能在他们的话语中听出同情。事实上，如果他没法尽快做好准备那么他将永远不会了——而委员会知道这一点。

欧比旺猜测也许他们是对的，这几年他的确进步了许多。但这并不能说明什么，当你从零基础开始时，怎样都在进步。而他甚至差点被送去农业队。如果不是他师父对愤怒的、无家可归的小家伙有种特殊的偏爱，他甚至不会在这里——他知道他早该放下这些。但是拥有千年以来最年轻的武士作为自己的师父，还是赫赫有名的天选之子，他倍感压力。

他的师父只当了武士两年多一点，委员会就批准他收欧比旺为徒——他对此并不情愿。委员会似乎热衷于批判安纳金和他的……非传统的做法，嗯，在任何事上。但是即使是最严厉的大师也不会否认安纳金的天赋和训练成效。

欧比旺仍然难以相信当年安纳金在所有人中选了他。尽管每一位武士都是值得尊敬的，而且被选中毫无疑问是一种荣誉，但每一个学徒，都悄悄地、或者光明正大地，梦想着成为安纳金·天行者的徒弟。而他竟然选择了那个不守规矩、差点被罚出武士团的小家伙，这让所有人大吃一惊——尤其是欧比旺。

很快欧比旺就发现，安纳金之所以这么引人注目，并不是因为他的身份。他就像传闻中说的那样头脑发热、冲动任性。但他宽和又热情，圣殿里没有一个人像他这样。欧比旺猜测这来自他特殊的，和他本人一样前所未有的童年经历。不仅如此，安纳金就像是……有磁力一样。他从原力里出现和消失时总是耀眼夺目，毫无疑问 _每个人_ 都能看到。

欧比旺觉得可以说他的师父在他身上投下了一片阴影。尽管他十分钦佩他，惊叹于他，感激他——他实在是个难以仰仗的目标。

他叹了口气，安纳金立刻就会发现他有多么忧心忡忡。他总能发现。这听起来像一种指控，欧比旺知道那不是安纳金 _意有所指_ ，但每当他的情绪击倒他，溢过他们的师徒链接时，他总觉得自己是个失败者。

最终他回头，转身走向“千泉之屋”*，决定在面对师父前将焦虑释放到原力中。安纳金从来不喜欢冥想，也从没费心向他传授过对冥想的寥寥热情。幸运的是，为了平静自己的内心，他在幼徒时就养成了冥想的习惯，并发现它有显著的效果。通常情况下。

但在过去的几周里，他发现这越来越没有帮助，他与原力的联系比往常都要脆弱。这似乎是一个恶性循环，他不正确冥想的时间越长，就越感到沮丧。他越感到沮丧，就越难以进行冥想。平静，他想，是不能强求的。但是话说回来，没有人不经过努力就能有所成就。

当欧比旺最终放弃冥想走回房间时，天早就黑了，但他还是心绪不定。在前半小时他就知道自己不会取得什么进展，鉴于他的内心混乱不堪——他现在唯一的期望就是安纳金已经在他回来之前睡着了。但他感觉一丝关心从原力纽带那端传来，他知道自己的拖延是没有用的。如果再磨磨蹭蹭的话只会让他的师父更加担心。

他们的名声让大家相信欧比旺是一个遵纪守法的人，常常为安纳金懒散的独立感到担忧。然而事实上安纳金……非常宠爱他。他想不到其他的词来描述。一开始他以为他的师父觉得他没法照顾好自己，但和他相处了多年之后，他发现这只是安纳金的方式。他过度关心他是因为他在乎他。这个想法温暖了他，大概超过了信条所赞成的范围——但是他会接受他能得到的任何。

当欧比旺的房门滑开时，他的感官瞬时被温暖充盈。调味茶泥土的味道充斥着他的房间，这是他最喜欢的味道之一，也绝对是安纳金讨厌的味道之一。尽管仍然很苦恼，他露出了一个微笑，为一个被溺爱的晚上做好准备。他努力不为此感到太兴奋。

“师父？”他喊道，大胆走进公寓。

“厨房。”安纳金回答道，听起来心不在焉。顺着温暖的气味和他的声音，欧比旺走了过去。

厨房里一片狼藉。不，这不够确切。厨房到处都是他师父努力的证据。几乎所有表面都被脏兮兮的盘子覆盖着，需要彻彻底底的清理。撇开其他的天赋不谈，这位年长一点的武士从来没有掌握好清理现场的艺术。在一切混乱的中间，安纳金正搅动着一口锅，吸引着他的注意。

“这是什么？”他问，对着厨房傻傻地眨眨眼。

“每当你有压力的时候总是忘记吃饭。”安纳金笑着放下搅拌勺。“来，坐下。”他带着他走向他们的小餐桌，不知从哪儿变出一杯热气腾腾的茶，推到他手里。“晚饭早些时候就好了，但是已经凉了，不过现在应该重新热好了。”安纳金说，似乎并没有对徒弟的迟迟归来感到烦恼。

他想的果然没错，安纳金现在完全开启了溺爱模式。欧比旺突然好奇在一天漫长的工作后，有个妻子在家里等着自己是不是就是这种感觉。这个想法太奇怪了，他想象师父知道了这个想法会如何反应，差点憋不住大笑起来。安纳金刚刚的话简直太符合这个形象了。

安纳金大概在几小时前就做完了饭，所以它们才会冷掉。那么他一定在下午就早早开始了——在欧比旺去冥想之前，使他的整个努力毫无意义。他 _当然_ 立刻察觉到了他的苦恼。他低声咕哝了一声，确信安纳金也一定听到了这个。

尽管他的师父备受钦佩，即使是欧比旺有时也会忘记他的师父拥有多么强大的原力，忘记他的原力和欧比旺的是多么尤为协调。和往常一样，他不知道应该感到被关爱还是被侵扰。

“所以，你饿了对吧？”安纳金问道，突然重新出现。

“呃我——”他的肚子咕咕叫了起来，声音大得滑稽。“是的。”他涨红了脸，希望安纳金没有听到，但他显然听到了。

“太好了！待在这儿别动，喝你的茶——我去拿你的碗。”尽管和这个男人相处了数十年，欧比旺仍对这些关注感到有点受宠若惊，并且不太确定该说些什么。于是他默默地啜着他的茶，惊喜地发现它的味道浓郁却不甜腻；安纳金做的茶几乎和他自己的做的味道一样。

这一切让欧比旺觉得一开始的回避更加愚蠢。至少，他安慰自己，安纳金看起来非常享受照顾他。幸好欧比旺还没在尴尬中煎熬太久，安纳金很快带着两个碗回来了，数小时没有进食的饥饿感突然迟迟袭来。

“你也还没吃吗？”他问，有点惊讶安纳金还在等他。

“没，我知道你有多讨厌一个人吃饭。”安纳金笑得高深莫测，欧比旺的胃部不禁一颤。

“哦，我，谢谢你。”他结结巴巴地说，但安纳金只是随意挥了挥手，示意他继续吃饭。

安纳金在烹饪方面远不如做一个绝地武士有天赋，但是欧比旺并不介意，他的口味很简单。在几乎一天都没有进食后，他简直感激不尽。

“我不禁注意到，”安纳金在中途突然说，“你还是很紧张。”

欧比旺的喉咙一紧，艰难地吞咽着食物。“嗯，我……”他喝了一大口水，给自己争取了一点时间。他真的不想把一切明明白白地告诉他。他的不安全感，他的疑虑。幸好，安纳金看起来并不是真的在等他回答。

“我在想——你想不想和我一起冥想？”

“你想…… _冥想_ ？”欧比旺问，难掩声音里的难以置信。很长一段时间里，他的师父都不曾让他冥想。他不太确定这会给他们俩带来什么好处。冥想最近对他来是个糟糕的挣扎，安纳金虽然能干许多事，比如让事情变得疯狂或者鼓舞人心，但 _平静下来_ 绝对不是其中之一。

“不是平常你做的那种冥想——它会帮助你的，相信我。”安纳金说，仿佛听到了欧比旺的疑虑。原力，他大概真的知道。欧比旺没有回答，而是挑起一条眉毛等待安纳金继续。

“可以称作一种……引导性冥想。”他说，眼中闪过一丝奇异的光芒。欧比旺知道引导性冥想；它被用来帮助幼徒在学习与原力交流之前达到一种冥想状态。他的师父真的觉得他这么不够格吗？“相信我。你 _相信_ 我，不是吗？”安纳金把头歪向一边，如果他不是一位倍受尊敬的绝地武士的话，这个表情一定会被形容成撅嘴。

“你知道我相信你。”安纳金知道如何让他去做任何事，他们都知道这一点。

“那么去拿你的冥想垫，我会收拾厨房的。”安纳金语气中的热情让欧比旺更加怀疑，但他还是照做了，从橱柜里拿出他们的垫子铺在客厅的地板上。

在等待安纳金的时候，欧比旺用他一贯的姿势在垫子上坐好，试着集中注意力。他做了几个深呼吸，将他对这个训练的疑虑释放到原力里。

“我没说我们需要 _我的垫子_ 。”安纳金说，从另一间房间走进来。

“那为什——”

“往前一点。”他指示道，转过身站在他身后。欧比旺听从了，抬头投给师父一个疑惑的眼神。安纳金没有坐在欧比旺面前自己的垫子上，而是盘腿坐在了欧比旺身后腾出的空间里。

他们并没有碰到对方，但是意料之外的亲密让欧比旺的心怦怦直跳。“呼吸，忘记我在这儿。”安纳金轻柔地说，他们坐的如此之近，根本无需提高声音。

欧比旺深深吸了一口气然后吐出，试着遵循命令。虽然最近他一直很紧张，但欧比旺和原力的链接还是异常敏感，他总是能捕捉到最微小的信号。而他师父的原力标记是那么耀眼夺目，他不确定自己是否能做到忽视安纳金的存在。

“好吧，忘了那个。”安纳金说，好像欧比旺说出了他的疑虑一样。“放松你的屏障。”

欧比旺僵住了。他已经很久没有在另一个原力敏感者面前降下屏障了，尤其是在他的师父面前。如果安纳金现在能感知到他的压力，他不敢想如果他让他 _更进一步_ 感知自己，他会看到什么。他所有的挫败，他的恐惧，疑虑——更糟糕的是，他那些混乱的、难以抑制的 _感情_ 。

“你知道你最近为什么没法和原力好好交流。”看到欧比旺并没有试图满足他的要求，安纳金说，“你一直在封闭自己，反抗它，不让原力——或者任何人——接近。”

他听起来如此平静，让欧比旺突然有种挫败尖叫的冲动。他知道什么？如果安纳金知道他感觉多么不够格，他多么努力去保持镇静，他就不会再这么看待他了。他就会像其他大师曾经那么看他一样——

“停下。”安纳金说，他的声音尖锐，穿透了欧比旺盘旋的思绪，但仍然温暖。“呼吸，我在这里。”然后突然， _他就在那里_ ，他的胸膛紧贴着欧比旺的后背，双腿支撑在他的两侧。他的双臂环绕在欧比旺的手臂之下，双手在他跳动的心脏前停下。如果他的师父认为这样可以让他平静下来，那么他大错特错。

“你以为我从来没有怀疑过自己？以为我现在仍然不会？”他在他耳边轻声说，来自胸膛的震颤流过欧比旺的全身，愉悦而令人分心。

“你会吗？”欧比旺问，声音仅仅微高于耳语。

“有时候。”

“但你是……”欧比旺努力寻找一个恰当的词汇—— _无畏的，强大的，惊人的_ 。“你…”他小声说完。

“我确实是这样的，”安纳金笑着说，“但我和你或其他任何人一样，也有缺点。”

“那你是怎么——”

“学徒，一个绝地不会让自己被羞耻控制，就像他不会让自己被愤怒控制一样。它们都源于同一个地方：恐惧。”

有时候欧比旺忘记了他的师父不仅强大有力，还拥有难以察觉的智慧。

“但是 _怎样_ 才能做到呢，师父？”他再次问，努力不让自己听起来在任性地抱怨。

“不要把一切都藏在心里。耻辱在黑暗中生长，欧比旺。你没有什么好感到耻辱的。放松你的屏障，让我展示给你看。”他温暖的呼吸贴着欧比旺的耳畔，他听起来如此确信。

如果有谁不会评断他的话，那一定是安纳金。十多年来，他的师父一直是他生命中稳定的存在，无论他发现了什么，他仍然会在那里。欧比旺点了点头，颤抖着吸了一口气，放下了他的屏障。

他立刻就感受到了变化。好像一个人拉开了厚重的窗帘，欧比旺被光明和温暖浸没。在这之前他和原力的链接一点点变得迟钝，直到开始感到半盲他才注意到。但是现在，他又可以感受到 _一切_ 了。不仅如此，他能感受到安纳金，他的存在从四面八方拥着他，却没有丝毫压迫。欧比旺知道安纳金正在感受和他一样强烈的感情。他没有主动展示自己，但毫无疑问他的师父看到了一些事情，看到了他宁愿藏起来的感情。

但是欧比旺知道他是对的。羞耻在光明中枯萎，而他现在正沐浴在光明里。无论安纳金看到了多少秘密，包裹在欧比旺四周温暖、包容的存在并没有改变。

欧比旺不确定他们这样保持了多久，不过他猜一定过了一会儿，因为当他终于找回自己时，他的肌肉已经僵硬了。不过他没什么好抱怨的，因为现在他从里到外都如此温暖，就像在漫长黑暗的冬天后晒了一个满满的日光浴。他颤动着睁开眼睛，不记得什么时候闭上了它们。

“欢迎回来。”安纳金说，轻声笑着。这时欧比旺意识到他的师父仍然紧紧贴着他的背，他的下巴垫在他的肩膀上，看起来满意极了。

安纳金的腿轻松地撑在他的两侧，双臂仍然懒洋洋地圈着他，他稍大的轮廓几乎吞没了自己。欧比旺从未如此明显地感受过他们的身高差，也从未因此感到如此 _安心_ 。当沉浸在冥想中时，他很容易忘记了这个练习里的身体接触，尽管现在…原力，但这终究还是一个坏主意。

“这并不是正规的冥想，师父。”欧比旺紧张地笑着，忍不住说了出来。

“它帮助到你了不是吗？有时候非常规的方式反而更好。”他的声音沙哑极了，欧比旺怀疑是自己的错觉。

“哦，是吗？比—比如什么时候？”他尽了最大努力，但还是无法抑制声音里的震颤。

安纳金转过头，他的嘴唇几乎擦过欧比旺耳下的皮肤，他的轻笑挠得他的皮肤发痒。“哦， _学徒_ 。”他的语气，他的嘴唇贴着皮肤摩擦的感觉让欧比旺全身颤抖。“你以为我没有注意到你看我的眼神吗？还有你对我的感觉？”

欧比旺的心跳如雷。哦，不。他是对的——这是个 _糟糕_ 的注意，而他这个傻瓜竟然同意了。他狠狠吞咽了一下。“师—师父？”

“放松，欧比旺。”他安慰道，好像他的世界观没有被颠覆一样。“这没关系——不仅仅是没关系。”他歪了歪头，缩短了他们间的最后一厘米，将嘴唇贴上欧比旺的下巴。这张饱满的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，就像他无数次梦寐以求的那样。他从未妄想这个他数年前就该摆脱的、可笑的迷恋会有什么结果但是——

“师父这—这完全不合适。”欧比旺结结巴巴地说，却转过头让安纳金能更好地触碰他。

“你想让我停下吗？”他严肃地问道，拉开了他们的距离。

欧比旺吞咽着，他几乎立刻回答：“不。请不要—不要停下。”他的师父再次倾身吻上他的脖子，欧比旺不禁咧开了嘴。

“嗯…你确定吗？我不想冒犯你。”安纳金说着却没有离开，甚至没有停下亲吻他，欧比旺简直说不出连贯的句子。和往常一样，他总会在出现在欧比旺想要他的地方—他们都想要他的地方。

欧比旺没有回答，他做不到。他可怜兮兮地呜咽着，安纳金把他的辫子松松地缠绕在手上，拉过它逼近他学徒敏感的喉咙。欧比旺无法思考，但似乎也无法 _停止_ 思考。这是他做梦也想不到的，不过万一他 _在_ 做梦呢？老天，议会委员们会怎么想如果——

安纳金突然咬住他脖子和肩膀的交汇处，幸好那里足够低，可以被他的袍子遮住。欧比旺气喘吁吁地呜咽着。这轻微的疼痛让他忘记了萦绕不去的胡思乱想。

“这样好多了。记住我说的，放下一切。”他的师父总是知道如何让他听话，他毫不惊讶这也不例外。“过来。”突然安纳金来到了他的面前，双臂圈着他较小地身子把他抱起。欧比旺无法掩饰他的惊讶，但他没有反抗或者发问，而是抓紧安纳金的脖子，靠向他了的怀抱。

安纳金抱着他穿过大厅来到他的卧室，一路上亲吻着他的脸颊，在他的耳边不停低语。欧比旺在过多的讨好中涨红了脸，如果不是他也乐在其中的话，也许会让安纳金小声一点。

无数次，欧比旺幻想他的师父占有他，他总是想象安纳金粗暴野蛮，就像他生活的其他方方面面。当他被拉进安纳金的怀里穿过大厅时，他以为他的师父会把他扔在床上，掠夺性地爬上他的身体。但是他没有那么做，事实上这和欧比旺想象的完全不一样。

相反，安纳金带着欧比旺一起坐下来。他靠在床头板上，把欧比旺拉到胸前，就像他们刚刚冥想时那样坐着。他用手指梳理着欧比旺的短发，好像一点也不着急。“你将会成为圣殿里最好的小绝地。”他轻声说，在他耳边留下一个湿漉漉的吻。

“别——别拿这个来笑我。”欧比旺努力让自己听起来坚定严肃，但是因为紧张渐渐失去了自信。“求你了。”

“欧比旺。”安纳金坐直了身子，一只手放在他的下巴上，温和地迫使他与自己对视。他看起来很严肃，声音里也没有平时的活泼轻快。“我是认真的。你之前没有感觉到吗？我是多么地为你骄傲？”

“我——”欧比旺突然发现自己无法说话，喉咙发胀，眼角刺痛。他想起师父的接纳冲刷过全身时温暖的感觉，于是他没有畏缩，而是在安纳金的大腿上转过身，让他们彼此面对面。

尽管他知道自己不会被拒绝，欧比旺还是颤抖着托起了安纳金的脸颊。他有一种奇怪的冲动想要请求许可，但是他忍住了。他不需要。他舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫了片刻。幸好，安纳金完成了接下来的动作。他一只手放在他的脊椎下方，一只手托着他的头，在倾身向前时稳稳地抱着他。他们的双唇终于相触，欧比旺一瞬间屏住了呼吸。为什么他们在一起这么长时间都没有这么做？ _简直太遗憾了_ ，他模模糊糊地想。但那样的日子终于结束了，他可一点都不感激。他皱着眉头想着，安纳金只是笑着摇了摇头。

“大家都说我没有耐心，说明明还有许多时间。所以首先——你真的想要这个？”

欧比旺冲上前作为回答，把他拉进一个比第一次深得多的吻。安纳金让他占据了一会主导了，只是调整了一下身子，双臂环住欧比旺的腰，把他固定好在他想要的位置。他的存在是一种稳定的安慰，如此平静而自持。虽然欧比旺很喜欢这样，但他还是想看安纳金和他一样不顾一切地急切。他想把他的师父拆碎再拼起来，就像他一直以来对自己做的那样。

欧比旺用尽了所有的（相对有限的）技巧，他咬住安纳金的下唇吮吸着，趁年长者喘息时把舌头滑进他的嘴巴。不多久，安纳金气喘吁吁地拉开了他。

“慢一点，学徒。”他溺爱地笑着，手臂稳稳地抱着欧比旺。

“不要。”他的嘴唇滑向安纳金的喉咙，他拉扯着他领口的袍子，尽可能触碰他能够到的每一寸皮肤。他已经把他想要的全摊牌了。安纳金知道他 _渴望_ 他。假装不想又有什么意义？

“那好吧。”安纳金的手臂环着他的腰，把他从膝盖上抱起来。欧比旺还没反应过来，就发现自己仰面躺在床上，他的师父跨在自己身上。他对上安纳金的目光，他的眼里闪烁着愉悦和欲望，欧比旺直直看着他，嘴唇微微张开。

安纳金熟练地解开腰带，脱掉长袍，随意地把它们扔在地上。欧比旺，当然，见过他的师父不着一缕很多次，很多次比现在裸露更多。但没有一次是在这样亲密的氛围里，突然暴露在面前的金棕色皮肤让他口干舌燥，他的下半身在绑腿里涨的发疼。

“我是唯一一个脱光衣服的吗？”安纳金问，一个逗乐的笑容掠过他的嘴唇。

“哦！”欧比旺马上开始行动，解着自己的腰带。但是他过于着急，他的手指显得迟钝无用，笨拙地摸索着长袍的扣子。他懊恼地呻吟着，拉扯着身上的布料，直到安纳金的手把它们拍开。欧比旺抬起胳膊方便他的师父帮他，让他覆盖住自己较小的身体，让他的袍子从肩膀滑下，直到全身上下只剩下他的绑腿。

“这样好些了？”安纳金问，声音低沉饱满。年长的人撑在他身上展开四肢，他身体的重量把他压进床垫，欧比旺除了傻傻地点头什么也做不了。他们的身高只差四五英寸，但在这一刻，安纳金覆盖着他，他感受到了每一寸差距。

“我的小徒弟。”安纳金听起来满意极了，在他的唇边低语，在他张口反驳之前把他吻到难以呼吸。看样子他的师父终于要占主导了，欧比旺在期待这个，这感觉太过强烈，他除了躺在床上，接受安纳金给他的一切之外什么都做不了。安纳金的硬挺抵着他的大腿，仅仅是这样他就感到虚弱无力，几近绝望。以后有的是时间做更多的事，他决定，下一次，当他不这么晕晕乎乎的时候。

现在他只是闭上眼睛呼吸，努力记住每一个触感。安纳金缓缓下移，咬着吮吸着他敏感的皮肤，在能被袍子遮住的地方留下小小的吻痕。安纳金在他的髋骨上流连，年轻人在渴求中颤抖着，拱起身子追逐每一处触碰。

安纳金用手指勾住他绑腿的束腰，停顿了一下。“我可以吗？”他抬头看着他，咬着嘴唇问。

“好的好的，请这么做。（Yes, yes please）”欧比旺点点头，鼓励性地把臀部从床垫上抬起。安纳金笑着，使劲拉着他的绑腿。绑腿卡在了欧比旺的脚踝，安纳金费力地拉扯着，这个举动虽然一点都不优雅，但是他做到了。现在欧比旺终于全身赤裸了，他的下半身挺立着，吐露着前液，几乎硬得发疼。

安纳金的手滑向他的背部，抬起他的臀部让他的膝盖窝搭在自己的肩膀上。他用嘴唇裹住欧比旺的勃起，他的舌头扫过顶端一次，两次，然后拉起了身子。失去接触的时候欧比旺几乎呜咽出声，已经忍不住快要射出来。

但他的师父好像很喜欢亲吻他的大腿内侧，他的手掌下移，托住他的屁股固定住他。“你真是太棒了，欧比。”他满意地轻哼着。

“你知道我不喜欢你这么叫我， _安尼_ 。”欧比旺抱怨道。他的师父讨厌这个幼稚的昵称，就像欧比斯讨厌自己的一样。

安纳金对此不满地咆哮着，咬着他的大腿留下一个深深的瘀痕。“你现在一定要这么固执吗？”他揉捏着欧比旺的臀部，双手却不靠近他真正想被触碰的地方。

“嗯…这就是你爱我的原因。”他含糊不清地嘟囔着，拱起脊椎努力让这些手指更靠近一点——他意识到自己刚刚说了什么，脸色变得苍白。“我——我是说…”哦该死，他为什么要这么——

“你说的没错。”安纳金打断了他。欧比旺低头看着他，睁大了眼睛，他的心怦怦直跳。“这就是为什么我爱你。”他再次吻了吻他的皮肤，这一次是轻轻地，没有一点开玩笑的意思。“现在，我不是让你放松吗？”

安纳金伸出手，从一个欧比旺从来没见过、也不在乎的地方招来一个小瓶子。他隐约听见盖子啪的一声打开，安纳金把透明液体挤到掌心发出咕啾咕啾的声音。然后安纳金的手指终于来到了他梦寐以求的地方，摩擦着他的边缘。但他并没有像欧比旺希望的那样把手指压入。他只是按摩着他柔软的皮肤，用拇指将他的穴口撑开。他是那么，那么的温柔——事实上 _过于_ 温柔了。

欧比旺不满地呜咽着，但是安纳金让他嘘声，“放松下来，学徒。”他被自己荒唐的双关逗笑了，一路从欧比旺的尾椎舔到睾丸，逼出欧比旺一声惊呼。然后他的舌头进入了他，在做着扩张的拇指间挤压着。

那感觉如此柔软美妙但是——但是远远不够。“师父，求你了。”他喘息着，用尽全力靠向那个触碰，将他的手指吞得更深。

“除非你放松下来，我不会伤害你。”

“你在光剑对战时从来不担心会不会伤到我。”他抱怨道，知道这没什么意义但就是无法自己。

“这不一样，你知道的。”安纳金大笑起来，隆隆的震颤穿过欧比旺的脊椎，美妙得要命。那一瞬一切都太过了，但又根本不够。他又呻吟起来。

“嘘，你知道怎么得到你想要的。 _放松_ 。”安纳金吻了吻他的皮肤，在原力纽带里送去舒缓的波浪。

“好的，师父。”他吸了口气，终于释放了不安，他的肌肉放松柔软下来。然后就像承诺的那样，安纳金压入了他的食指，一路深入到指关节。欧比旺本能地想要绷紧身体，但是他忍住了，伸手拉住他师父不羁的卷发。

“好孩子。”他的赞赏温暖又令人满足，他好像并不在乎被拉住了头发。“这样不是好多了？”他的手指在欧比旺体内弯曲，擦过他的前列腺边缘。

“是—是的。”他几乎在啜泣。一旦适应了这个，他的身体立刻开始渴求更多，他告诉自己耐心一点。

“师父求你了——”

“嘘，你永远不需要求我。我会给你你需要的。”

听到这个欧比旺放松了下来，因为这是真的，不是吗？安纳金总会给他他所需要的。照顾好他的学徒只是他师父无数擅长的事情之一。但是尽管如此，等待安纳金动作像等待永恒一样漫长。就在对更多的渴望快要变得太过时，安纳金放入了第二根手指。两根手指在他的体内开合，欧比旺紧紧抓着他的头发。身后的扩张非常温柔，欧比旺几乎感觉不到疼痛。但是他已经等了太久，那一刻他好像感受到了 _一切_ 。尽管他知道自己不需要，他还是想要恳求更多，但是发现自己无法言语。他被他的师父稳稳地掌控着，而安纳金似乎并不着急。

“我们不需要着急，学徒。”安纳金说，还是令人懊恼的平静，但欧比旺并不信服。“和我一起，现在。”他的手指送去一个精准的戳刺，好像不像他刚刚说的那样不急不慢。

“师父！”他呜咽着，纯粹的快感终于盖过了若有若无的刺激，他不由自主弓起了身子。安纳金没有说话，而是在他的大腿内侧印下一个湿吻，但他周身散发的满足说明了一切。这一次，欧比旺不能怪他。

欧比旺还没来得及适应体内两根修长灵活的手指，安纳金就放入了第三根。 _这时_ 欧比旺感受到了肌肉的伸张。但这一点都不疼，因为安纳金一直都非常小心，但这种被填满的满足远超他所经历过的任何事情。任何事，任何他曾拥有的人现在都显得遥不可及。安纳金又等了一会儿，然后开始慢慢抽插，渐渐加快速度。

就在欧比旺不确定他还能再承受多少，他能再坚持多久时，阿纳金湿热的嘴巴裹住了被冷落许久的阴茎。欧比旺意识到他不该低头，因为他看见自己的阴茎没入师父红润的嘴唇，他的眼睛紧闭，好像满足于此。他不得不移开视线，集中注意深呼吸，不然生怕现在就会缴械投降。

安纳金上下起伏着，他的脸颊微微凹陷，舌头在他的顶端打着转儿，体内律动的手指恰到好处地填满着他，欧比旺知道他快要到了。他的身体和原力被安纳金 _填得好满_ ，他甚至听不到自己发出的声音。如果他听到了的话，他可能会羞于自己听起来是多么急切绝望。连绵的喘息和呻吟，含糊不清的呜咽，他大概在喊着他的师父的名字，又或者只是纯粹的胡言乱语。安纳金不能确定，但还是一样珍惜这些。

终于，一阵清晰的渴望打破了朦胧。“师—师父我要——”他试着推开他，但是安纳金没有移开。欧比旺再也忍不住了，湿热的液体射进了师父的喉咙。即使得到了预警，安纳金还是没能及时吞咽，精液和唾液顺着他的嘴角流下，从他的下巴滴落。

他继续吞吐着逐渐软下来的阴茎，直到欧比旺濒于享乐和痛苦的临界。然后他才吐出，在欧比旺的肚脐下方留下一个吻。欧比旺安静了一会儿，在失控中找回自己沉重的呼吸。虽然仰面躺了半个晚上，但他还是感到精疲力竭，思绪模糊而遥远。

“你想让我做…做点什么吗——任何什么？”当他终于能够开口时，他问道。他已经不在乎自己听起来多么过于热切了。他们都知道他会做任何他的师父所要求的，尤其是现在。但是第一次，这个念头没有困扰他。

“嗯…别担心我。”安纳金对他笑了笑，虽然没有被触碰，但看起来放松而餍足。

“但是我想。”欧比旺撅起嘴，但最终在一个长长的哈欠中投降了。

“以后再说吧。”安纳金笑着爬上床，躺到他身边。

“我可记住这句话了。”他尽可能严肃地说，然后钻进了安纳金的怀里。

“我保证。”他说着，轻轻亲吻着他潮湿的头发。

在欧比旺即将进入梦乡时，安纳金问：“现在感觉好多了吧？”

“是的。”他如实回答，累得没法再做任何事了。

“看到了吧？有时候非常规是最好的办法。”终于，在比他想象得还要久的时间里，他和他的师父第一次这么轻松自在，所以欧比旺无可争辩。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 原文：worried at his braid。不知道怎么直译，这句好可爱！  
> 2\. 千泉之屋：位于绝地圣殿基底的大型温室。这个房间里有瀑布，大量植物，冥想区域，陶器和石头小径，是绝地武士团成员在圣殿里的冥想静修所。


End file.
